Nightmares
by Ilovecutedragons
Summary: Annabeth rompió a llorar. Tanto sufrimiento acumulado había explotado por fin. Las lágrimas que derramaba eran de un dolor puro, un dolor que solamente se puede sufrir después de sobrevivir al Tártaro.


Annabeth apretó los dientes.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado a las pesadillas cada noche al ser un semidiós, pero esto era diferente. Después de salir del Tártaro sus pesadillas se habían vuelto más reales y seguidamente se despertaba gritando en la noche, llorando y empapada en sudor.

Esta noche había soñado con Bob, es decir, Japeto; el titán que habían abandonado después de que lo hubieran rociado con agua del Río Lete –el río que borra la memoria-. Y también soñó con el Tártaro. Seguía pensando sobre cómo habían abandonado a Bob y Damasén en el Tártaro, y todavía se le secaba la boca cuando recordaba la esencia a muerte que desprendía el mismísimo Tártaro en persona. Soñaba también con Percy y ella, que no lograrían salir de aquel espantoso lugar y que, para bien o para mal, Tártaro los consumiría y los transformaría en otras almas desdichadas tratando de salir de su prisión.

Tratando de despejar su mente, Annabeth salió de su habitación y recorrió los oscuros pasillos, buscando a tientas el baño para enjuagarse la cara. Al llegar cerró la puerta tras ella y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía en frente. Tras el espejo se veía su cara con unas enormes ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados. El color de su piel se había palidecido y tenía una mirada desquiciada. Su ropa tampoco ayudaba mucho, ya que estaba usando la misma sudadera roja que había estado utilizando todos estos días para dormir, y sus bermudas grises. Se preguntó que, si se encontrara con un monstruo ella saldría corriendo y no él. Lo dudaba. Trató de no prestarle atención al asunto, pero igualmente se lavó la cara lo mejor que pudo y comprobó su aspecto después de secársela. Con suerte su cara había recuperado un poco el color.

Al salir del baño reprimió un grito al ver un chico de pelo negro desordenado mirándola perplejo.

—Percy... —suspiró, aliviada.

El aspecto de él no era mucho mejor que el de ella; su cara estaba igual de pálida y triste. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo habitual y estaba mudo. Llevaba puesto una remera azul y unos pantalones grises.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

—Lo mismo digo yo —se excusó mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Una pesadilla, es todo.

Lo dijo de un tono tan a la ligera que Annabeth casi le creyó. Pero conocía demasiado a Percy y sabía bastante sobre las emociones de los mortales como para saber de qué él le estaba mintiendo, y de que había tenido algo más que una simple pesadilla.

Annabeth lo miró con sus ojos fríos y calculadores, como si estuviera evaluándolo.

Finalmente Percy se rindió.

—Bueno, tal vez fuera algo más que una simple pesadilla, pero no hay de qué preocupar…

—Yo también las tengo —dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras agarraba su rostro con delicadeza—. Todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos —ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había dicho, pero debía calmarlo, para que nos pasase nada innecesario.

—Pero, Annabeth…. —logró articular con un deje de preocupación—. Sígueme.

Percy le agarró la mano con delicadeza mientras la conducía por el pasillo.

—¡Percy! —chilló Annabeth en un susurro— ¿Dónde vamos?

Caminaban por el oscuro pasillo con cautela, como si estuvieran pasando por la caverna de un oso.

—A mi cuarto —dijo inocentemente mientras Annabeth esperaba no estar tan roja como creía que estaba.

—¿A tu cuarto?, ¿a ésta hora?

—Sí —dijo él sonriendo con nerviosismo pero sin mirarla, claramente ruborizado—. Tengo una idea.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su cuarto. Al entrar cerraron la puerta con el menor ruido posible. La habitación tenía un ligero olor a sal de mar y algas marinas, estaba llena de fotos del campamento mestizo, en varias aparecía ella con Percy, también había unas en la que estaba Grover con ellos o Quirón. Percy también tenía fotos de su madre y el novio de ella, Paul. La habitación, además, estaba llena de accesorios de color azul, y su bolígrafo-espada, _Anaklusmus_ , estaba sobre su mesa de noche junto a una fotografía de Percy con ella antes de que él perdiera la memoria.

Percy la condujo por su cuarto hasta la cama, donde él se sentó despreocupadamente.

—Ven. Siéntate —dijo mientras le tomaba la mano de nuevo y la conducía hacia él.

Annabeth apretó los labios.

Con solo pensar en lo que haría el entrenador Hedge con ella si los descubriera o si estuviera ahí le ponía los pelos de punta. De seguro la encerraría en su habitación durante diez años mientras a Percy lo tortura obligándolo a hacer mil flexiones de brazos con el _Argo2_ sobre su espalda, incluso durante la guerra contra Gaia, si es que duraban tanto.

Sin embargo Annabeth se sentó frente a él.

—Si te preocupas por Hedge —dijo leyéndole el pensamiento—, ya debe de haber partido con Nico y Reyna.

Su mirada despreocupada e inocente la hacía sonreír. Era como estar de nuevo en el campamento mestizo, viendo el sol yéndose y dándole espacio a la penumbra, mientras ellos, tomados de la mano, contaban anécdotas y se reían de las estupideces de Percy. Los mejores tiempos.

—Sí…

—Annabeth, ¿cuál fue tu pesadilla?

Annabeth le contó su sueño, sin saltarse ninguna parte de la historia. Le contó lo culpable que se sentía, ya que ella sabía que pudo haber terminado de otra manera, y sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar. Tanto sufrimiento acumulado había explotado por fin. Las lágrimas que derramaba eran de un dolor puro, un dolor que solamente se puede sufrir después de sobrevivir al Tártaro.

—Tranquila —Percy la consoló—, estoy aquí contigo —dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas con las manos y la abrazaba—. Era imposible evitarlo.

Annabeth sabía que lo que él estaba diciendo era una mentira, pero dejo que esa idea la embargara mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta, y luego, se acurrucaba al lado de Percy y, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de él, escuchaba atentamente la pesadilla que tuvo Percy. Al parecer él había soñado sobre el momento en el que ambos estaban en el río Cocito, pero la diferencia era que en el impacto, cuando Annabeth soltaba la mano de Percy, después él no podía encontrarla. Y cuando logra hallarla las almas del Cocito la absorben dejándolo a él solo, depresivo y débil, para que finalmente fuera consumido también.

—Percy, ¿cuándo terminarán? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Eh?, ah. No tengo idea —sonrió no debemos dejar que las pesadillas nos distraigan, menos en tiempos de guerra.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres hijo de Poseidón y no de Atenea? —Annabeth sonrió socarronamente—. Algunas veces te pones tan filosófico que lo dudo.

Percy sonrió. El cometido de ella había dado frutos.

—Annabeth, quédate esta noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida mientras se sentaba.

A Annabeth le palpitaba el cerebro. Era como si su madre le estuviera diciendo. _No seas tonta niña, dale una patada en su punto más débil y sale corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo_. Pero Annabeth no le hizo caso, además, debía quitarse el fuerte sonrojo que le ardía en la cara.

Al parecer Percy notó lo que estaba pensando.

—N…..no, ¡no es lo que parece! —exclamó sonrojado mientas se alteraba— ¡Arghhh!... ¿Por qué debe ser todo tan complicado?

—Está bien, m... me quedaré —dijo sorprendida de sus palabras mientras se sentaba sobre las almohadas de la cabecera de la cama, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera pegado una patada en el cráneo—. Charlemos.

Pasaron las horas. Ya debían ser como las tres de la madrugada y todavía seguían conversando con el temor de pegar ojo, ya que de seguro las pesadillas volverían.

Finalmente a Annabeth le entró sueño y bostezó. El temor había desaparecido en ese instante y lo único que ella quería era dormir.

—Se hace tarde —dijo Percy rascándose la nuca—, ¿quieres dormir?

Annabeth asintió con la cabeza medio atontada por el sueño mientras destapaba la cama y se acostaba.

Percy la miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

De seguro estaba pensando que alguien le había robado algo más que su cama.

—B…bueno —dijo mientras se acostaba cuidadosamente al otro lado de la cama -que afortunadamente era de dos plazas y media- y se ponía cara a cara con ella—. Buenas noches.

Annabeth le respondió con un tierno beso mientras él la abrazaba y se quedaban dormidos con la extraña sensación de que alguien los estaba espiando con una mirada de picardía.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas.


End file.
